sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miłość Shingo! Smutna lalka
Miłość Shingo! Smutna lalka (jap. 進悟の純情！哀しみのフランス人形 Shingo no junjō! Kanashimi no Furansu ningyō, ang. Shingo's Devotion! The French Doll of Grief) – 18 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym poznajemy Mikę, dziewczynę Shingo z jego klasy. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 11 lipca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek rozpoczyna się w Królestwie Ciemności. Jesteśmy świadkiem spięcia pomiędzy Zoisite oraz Nephrite, co ostatecznie kończy się obrażeniem Królowej Beryl. Okazuje się, że wszystko to zaplanował Zoisite, by wygryźć konkurenta i wkupić się w łaski swej Królowej. Tymczasem Usagi zdobywa się na heroiczny wysiłek i, by się nie spóźnić do szkoły, wstaje wyjątkowo wcześnie z łóżka. Podczas śniadania, Shingo (brat Usagi), dowiaduje się, że jego koleżanka z klasy, w której chłopiec się podkochuje, wygrała konkurs lalkarski. Szczęśliwy chłopak biegnie do szkoły, a Usagi i tak się spóźnia... Po lekcjach Usagi i jej przyjaciółkę Naru zatrzymuje para dziewcząt z klasy Shingo, które opowiadają dziewczynom o nieprzyjemnym zdarzeniu, jakie miało miejsce w szkole. Otóż Mika (dziewczyna, która wygrała konkurs) chciała podarować Shingo zwycięską lalkę jako dowód przyjaźni i wdzięczności za okazane jej wsparcie. Jednak Shingo z powodu głupich żartów rówieśników przypadkowo zniszczył lalkę i nawet za to nie przeprosił. Usagi jest oburzona zachowaniem brata i obiecuje dopilnować, żeby Shingo naprawił swój błąd. I robi to... dość boleśnie dla brata. Tymczasem Nephrite przy pomocy gwiazd lokalizuje kolejną ofiarę, którą jest właśnie Mika. Odwiedza ją w domu, burząc przy okazji szansę na przeprosiny Shingo, który widząc, że jego koleżanka ma gościa, postanawia wrócić jutro. Tymczasem generał zła zostawia kolejnego potwora w ostatniej zrobionej przez dziewczynkę lalce, prosząc jednocześnie o jeszcze kilka jej kopii. Oczywiście nikt poza nim nie wie, że robiąc te lalki, Mika działa na własną zgubę. Następnego dnia, gdy Shingo chce przeprosić dziewczynę, ta nawet nie wpuszcza go do pokoju owładnięta urokiem zła. Chłopak myśli, że to z powodu zniszczenia jej konkursowej lalki i wraca do domu przybity. W pewnym momencie, przypomina sobie jednak, że Mika jest fanką Czarodziejki z Księżyca i postanawia zrobić dla przyjaciółki własną figurkę Czarodziejki. Figurka nazbyt dokładna nie jest, ale liczą się chęci, prawda? Usagi aprobuje pomysł i postanawia iść z bratem na jutrzejszą prywatną wystawę prac Miki w Muzeum Sztuki Jūban, gdzie Shingo chce wręczyć swoją figurkę. Tymczasem Luna podejrzewa, że z Miką może być coś nie tak i że być może jest to sprawka Królestwa Ciemności. Mówi o tym Usagi oraz Ami, ale obserwacja pokoju nic nie daje, gdyż zasłony są szczelnie zasunięte. Kotka również postanawia wybrać się na wystawę, ale w towarzystwie Ami. Jeszcze później widzimy Rei i Mamoru na spacerze w parku. Dziewczyna również namawia swego chłopca, by poszli razem na wystawę. Zaczyna się następny dzień. Wystawa lalek jest piękna, Rei zachwycona, Mamoru już niezbyt. Luna nie widzi nic podejrzanego, a Usagi z bratem zamierzają iść przeprosić dziewczynę. Jednocześnie następuje pierwsze spotkanie Mamoru i Nephrite'’a, którzy podświadomie wyczuwają swoje alter ego, choć nie zdają sobie z tego do końca sprawy. Kiedy Usagi i Shingo wchodzą do pokoju dziewczyny, ta właśnie kończy ostatnią demoniczną laleczkę, tym samym sprawiając, że jej energia osiąga punkt kulminacyjny. Pojawia się demon, a Shingo, w obronie swojej przyjaciółki, traci przytomność. Pojawia się Luna i każe zmienić się Usagi w Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. Usagi jest tym razem bardzo zła, jednak wobec siły demona, który przy okazji wykorzystuje do walki laleczki-wampiry, dziewczyna postanawia wykonać strategiczny odwrót. Niestety daleko nie ucieka, ale na szczęście pojawiają się pozostałe czarodziejki i zwycięstwo zdaje się być pewne. Niestety demon nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Rozczłonkowując swoje ciało, dusi Usagi i atakuje jednocześnie pozostałe czarodziejki. Jednak pojawia się Tuxedo Mask i dzięki jego pomocy, Usagi, używając diademu, niszczy potwora. Oczywiście Shingo i Mika również się godzą. Dziewczyna jest wzruszona, postawą chłopca, który bez względu na własne bezpieczeństwo, rzucił się jej na ratunek i ich przyjaźń znowu zakwita. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Mika Kayama – Ayako Shiraishi * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Jumeau – Emi Shinohara * Mama Miki – Miyoko Aoba * Chłopak – Hiroyuki Tanaka * Dziewczyna – Mayumi Seto Galeria Zapowiedź odc18.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep18_1.jpg Ep18_2.jpg Ep18_3.jpg Ep18_4.jpg Ep18_5.jpg Ep18_6.jpg Ep18_7.jpg Ep18_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Wielka miłość Shingo (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii